Air data systems that calculate the airspeeds, altitudes, aircraft angles of attack (AOA) and angle of sideslip (AOS) of an air vehicle utilizing independent probes that are not pneumatically coupled, but which have processors for interchanging electrical signals between the probes, are known in the art. These probes are sometimes referred to as electronic multi-function probes (MFPs) or air data sensing probes (ADSPs). One type of electronic MFP is the SmartProbe™ sold by Goodrich Corporation. Multi-function probes include processing circuitry located at the probe itself as part of its instrument package, and are therefore sometimes referred to as electronic multifunction probe air data computers. During sideslip of the air vehicle, compensation of various local (to the probes) parameters or signals, such as local AOA and local static pressure, is necessary for accurate determination of aircraft AOA, free stream static pressure and other aircraft parameters including determination of altitude from static pressure. This requirement for accuracy in altitude calculation and indications is particularly important in Reduced Vertical Separation Minimum (RVSM) air space.
To provide redundancy in estimations of aircraft airspeeds, altitudes, AOA and AOS, multiple electronic MFPs are used in an air data sensing system. The multiple electronic MFPs can be used in pairs to define multiple probe systems each having two electronic MFPs as members. A single electronic MFP can be a member of several different probe systems. It is known that estimations of local AOA at two MFPs in a probe system can be used to predict aircraft AOA and aircraft AOS. It is also known that aircraft AOA and AOS can be calculated or estimated by using the local pressure ratios, such as Psl/qcl, where Psl is the local static pressure and qcl is the local impact pressure (the difference between the total pressure and the local static pressure, PT−Psl) from each of two uniquely located probes. In other words, each two-probe system can arrive at estimations of aircraft AOA and aircraft AOS which are a unique function of the local AOA estimations at the two probes or a unique function of the pressure ratio Psl/qcl at each probe.
Stall protection systems (SPSs) monitor aircraft flight conditions or situations and provide the crew with warnings when the aircraft is approaching an impending stall condition. Stall protection systems can also protect against actual stalls using a stick pusher or a control surface or input limiter to physically force the nose of the aircraft down before the impending stall condition is reached.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.